DJ3K
.|200px]] looks like if you bring it into the game.]] DJ3K is a mini-game on Club Penguin. It is a way for penguins to create their own music. It also serves as an add-on to the DJ Table in the Night Club. It was announced by Screenhog on the 16th of July, 2008. It was released on July 25th, the same time the 2008 Music Jam started. You can earn coins by making so much sound that the penguin keeps punching the air, and you must keep the penguin doing this for a while to get many coins. The minimum for coins, (other than 0), is 2 coins. Also, to play, you do not actually click the DJ Table. You click on the DJ equipment (that has headphones on top of it) to the left of the DJ Table. It was invented by Gary the Gadget Guy. At first, it may seem different as it is not labeled the DJ 3000 as per the trend, but 3K means 3 kilos, or 3000. So the game is the DJ 3000 conclusively. Since June 26th, 2009 players could buy records for the DJ3K in Game Upgrades for 75 Coins, allowing more tunes to be used in the game. The three Records, Jungle, Funky and Festival, each add different sounds. Although, if Penguins do not want to use any of these, they may choose the Classic Record. Major Coin Cheat/Glitch On August 30, 2008, several [[Club Penguin] cheat blogs] started reporting that there was a major coin glitch with the DJ3K game. The cheat involves using the Tab key on safe chat servers to go to your igloo with the DJ3K game still active. This results in the ability to endlessly replay the game and win 530 coins each time. Because the game can be started and stopped in just seconds, players reported being able to earn as much as 25,000 coins per minute with this glitch. Most penguins gained 1,000,000 coins using this but were not banned for cheating. The glitch was fixed. playing DJ3K]] Trivia *Many penguins are confused about the objective; so much, in fact that Billybob released a tutorial, later on releasing tutorials for all games. * Most penguins find this game boring because you cannot actually save your music to your computer and you get few coins. *When asked in the Club Penguin Blog by an anonymous penguin how you make coins, Billybob said: **"In DJ3K, you get coins for the time you spend being a DJ making music. You can check out the tutorial section on the website. Waddle on!" *There used to be a rumor around saying that DJ3K is temporary. However, it is not true. **On August 6 2008 penguins noticed that DJ3K was indeed still at the Night Club. * DJ3K is an acronym, it stands for Disk Jockey 3000. (DJ = Disk Jockey, 3K = 3 x K (1000) ) *You can send your friends a Penguin Mail card inviting them to check out DJ3K. *The DJ3K has been updated with 3 new tracks and a music menu. Non-Members only play the old sounds. *There are now 4 tracks in DJ3K, they are: **Classic **Jungle **Funky **Festival *On the What's New Blog, it said that yellow puffles might like to play DJ3K. See also *Night Club *List of Gary's Inventions Category:Games Category:Machines Category:Gary the Gadget Guy Category:Club Penguin